Tease me, torture me, control me
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* O que Bella vai fazer quando descobre que Edward está todo disposto em suas mãos? O que mais ela pode fazer além do perverso? Linguagem e temas adultos.


**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **erinmiyu**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**erinmiyu**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**BPOV**

Olhei para a minha fantasia e soltei um profundo suspiro. "Tem certeza disso, Alice? Eu acho que a roupa deixa um pouco a desejar."

Ela me deu um olhar exasperado. "Por favor. Você provavelmente será a que terá mais roupas por lá!"

"Mas e a sua?" Eu contrariei, balançando minha mão em direção de sua roupa. Eu só podia ver uma capa que envolvia toda sua forma.

"Eu gosto de deixar um elemento de mistério. Você verá juntamente com todos os outros," ela riu, com um brilho nos olhos.

Eu tentava puxar a barra da minha roupa mas nada faria esse traje ficar magicamente maior. Eu não podia acreditar que deixei Alice me convencer de sair, ainda mais em uma roupa escassa como essa.

"Quem estará lá hoje à noite, afinal?" eu perguntei, enquanto chegávamos a um ritmo constante na estrada.

"Hmm... algumas pessoas que você já conhece como Em e a Rose. Acho que Mike e Jessica também... deve ter uma multidão interessante. Vai atrair mais pessoas já que é festa de Halloween."

Torci meu nariz. "Mike e Jess? Não posso imaginá-los indo lá."

"Você ficaria surpresa com quem encontrará na masmorra," ela disse enigmaticamente.

"É, bem, se acabar sendo um saco eu vou fazer você me levar pra casa, não importa o que você estiver fazendo."

Ela ergueu um olho pra mim. "Você acha que será chato?"

"Pra você? Não. Eu acho que você provavelmente vai encontrar algum cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante que vai deixar você jogar tortas nele a noite toda enquanto eu estou presa tentando afastar algum nerd que me diz que ficaria feliz em me mostrar 'sua coleção de gibis."

"Bela, você nunca sequer esteve na masmorra apesar dos meus esforços em tentar te levar por meses. Talvez _você será_ aquela que conhecerá o creme da torta no barco do amor." Seu tom de voz era leve, mas eu podia dizer que ela estava ficando irritada comigo.

"Eu não quero jogar tortas em ninguém," eu respondi de mau humor.

"Não tem nada a ver."

"Eu nem mesmo sei o que eu _gostaria_ de fazer. Nem tenho certeza se estou pronta para descobrir alguém na multidão, também."

"Então não brinque. Apenas vá, coma algum doce, e converse com o cara dos gibis a noite toda."

Lhe dei um olhar maligno. "Se você me deixar sozinha com algum gótico que está animado para progredir com seu 'amiguinho', você estará frita."

Ela riu com a minha descrição e acenou com a cabeça. O carro desacelerou enquanto Alice começava a procurar algum lugar pra estacionar. Ela rapidamente se focalizou em um lugar e se espremeu impecavelmente. Mesmo depois de alguns anos na cidade, eu ainda não sabia estacionar em paralelo tão perfeitamente como ela.

Olhei em volta por um momento e percebi onde estávamos. "Eu vou encontrar minha alma gêmea no meio da rua?"

"Sim," ela disse com a voz um pouco ácida, me dizendo pra não questioná-la mais.

Rolei meus olhos e sai do carro, tentando inutilmente parecer discreta.

"Pareço uma prostituta bebê," eu gemi.

"Você não parece um bebê em nada. Você está gostosa. Eu garanto que pelo menos dez caras vão se aproximar de você, sem mencionar as meninas."

Enquanto ainda estava perto do carro, me olhei na janela tentando checar meu reflexo e ajustar minha peruca. Mesmo na escuridão da noite eu podia ver minha fantasia laranja e a maquiagem forte. Lábios rosa-barbie, cílios postiços e muito delineador combinando com minha peruca platinada apenas incrementavam minha roupa e me deixava parecida com uma dublê. Coloquei meus óculos de sol como um toque final.

Segui Alice até o clube e esperei próximo a porta com ela. O clube parecia muito indefinido, em um armazém aleatório, com um letreiro acima da porta e um olho mágico. Ela tocou a campainha e rapidamente estávamos lá dentro.

"BELLA!" eu ouvi alguém gritando pra mim, e antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, me encontrei envolvida em um abraço tão dominador que só poderia pertencer a um par de braços.

"Me põe no chão, Em." eu disse através de meus dentes cerrados.

Quando conheci Emmett e Rosalie, fiquei surpresa em saber que eles eram donos e comandavam a masmorra. Nenhum deles parecia o tipo, ou pelo menos um estereótipo que eu tinha criado em minha mente para os "torturadores". Eu sempre achei que era um lugar para outros casais tentarem reascender a chama em suas vidas.

Finalmente fui libertada do abraço e me afastei para olhá-lo. Não foi surpresa que ele estivesse vestido como Hulk Hogan*; sua forma definitivamente se enquadrava na fantasia.

*Hulk Hogan - é um dos mais conhecidos lutadores de Wrestling.

"Onde está a Rosalie e qual é a fantasia dela?"

Emmett riu e acenou com sua cabeça pra trás, onde uma espessa cortina separava a sala. Quando eu vi a cortina levei um momento para olhar pela sala. Estava com uma decoração bem simples, com mesas e cadeiras e uma mesa de buffet. Vi pessoas com vários tipos de roupa para espancamento e com conversa fiada com seus amigos.

"A comida é pra brincar?" perguntei curiosamente.

"Não! É pra jantar! Rose fez alguns pratos maravilhosos, então por favor, sirvam-se."

Ele colocou suas mãos no casaco de Alice e observou em antecipação. Nunca me enganei com sua roupa mística, eu sabia que sua fantasia seria outra coisa. Ela tirou o casaco pouco a pouco com um sorriso travesso. Eu podia ver as pessoas em volta da sala espiando com interesse. Tudo que eu vi no começo foi uma blusa modelo meia arrastão em seus ombros e então seu casaco estava completamente fora, eu vi que ela estava usando apenas um colan de corpo inteiro de meia arrastão com uma calcinha.

"Alice!" Eu adverti lentamente.

"O quê?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Você não acha que é um pouco revelador?"

"Para a masmorra? Querida, eu te disse que você seria uma das pessoas mais cobertas aqui. Eu sou modesta." Balancei minha cabeça pra ela e sorri. Eu estava pensando na minha cabeça, 'somente Alice faria uma coisa dessa', mas percebi rapidamente que ela não era a única com idéia similar.

Caminhamos até o buffet e espiamos a comida. Pegamos pratos e começamos a encher de comida.

"Não acredito que Rose fez tudo isso," eu disse, enquanto colocava mais comida no meu prato, o cheiro era divino.

"Sim, é uma visão maravilhosa, não é?" Acenei concordando, e dei mais uma olhada na mesa de comidas me certificando que não tinha esquecido nada.

Achamos uma mesa vazia e sentamos para comer nossa comida. Mantive meus olhos no prato, com vergonha de olhar pela sala. Não tinha certeza do que veria se olhasse.

Alice percebeu meu comportamento e comentou suavemente, "Você sabe que as brincadeiras só acontecem por trás das cortinas." Dei um pequeno aceno em consentimento, sem saber o que dizer.

Quando terminamos de comer, me inclinei na minha cadeira e olhei o ambiente atentamente. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que tinha um homem olhando diretamente pra mim. Não apenas um homem qualquer, mas um homem dolorosamente lindo com cabelos desalinhados e olhar feroz. Ele estava vestido como o diabo, e pelo olhar dele, não parecia ser uma fantasia. Quando ele capturou meus olhos, ele sorriu e começou a andar através das mesas.

Eu podia sentir meu corpo aquecendo enquanto ele chegava mais perto de nós. Olhei até Alice para ver um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. Aparentemente, ela não estava surpresa ou afetada pelo aparecimento desse estranho.

"Oi Edward," ela disse com um sorriso.

"Alice, quem é essa jóia que você manteve escondida de nós?" ele perguntou na voz mais sexy que eu já ouvi. Era baixa e suave, não muito profunda mas ainda profunda o suficiente pra eu não conseguir descrever. O tipo de tom que formavam arrepios em minha pele. Estremeci involuntariamente, e espero que ele não tenha percebido.

"Bella," respondi e espero ter parecido uma voz confiante. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que tinha me abalado.

Ele estendeu a mão até a minha e a levou em seus lábios para um beijo. Foi tão suave, que eu mal senti, mas o toque brando me queimou. Puxei minha mão e dei um sorriso fraco.

"Bella," ele repetiu e olhou pra mim contemplativamente, como se estivesse me avaliando. Corei com seu olhar intenso.

"Então qual é a sua fantasia? Algum personagem de anime?" ele estimulou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

"_Lady Gaga_," eu respondi, dando um olhar estranho. Ele estava sendo recatado?

"Quem?"

"Sério que você não conhece?" perguntei, incrédula. "Pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi? Aquela que vive com colan? Acho que não tenho uma cópia dos dançarinos ou uma roupa idêntica, mas acho que todo mundo sabe quem ela é."

"Acho que _todo mundo_ não," ele respondeu com uma clara diversão sobre o meu desabafo.

"Todo mundo parece saber," respondi. Eu vi pelo canto dos meus olhos que Alice estava encarando um homem loiro atraente do outro lado da sala. Ela levantou e estava prestes a sair antes de eu agarrar seu braço.

"Alice?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Desculpe, eu tenho que ir. Você está em boas mãos, Bella." Ela respondeu e caminhou para conversar com o homem que ela estava olhando.

"Sabe, sua voz parece como uma fada com gato de nove caudas." Eu pulei suavemente, esquecendo que ele estava perto de mim.

"Eu não tenho nenhum gatinho, se é isso que você quer dizer. Nem nove vidas."

Ele olhou pra mim por um momento antes de cair na gargalhada, como se eu tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada que ele já ouviu.

"Eu não estava tentando ser engraçada?" eu disse como uma pergunta, sem entender a graça.

"Apenas o _quanto_ você é nova? Eu estava apenas provocando, isso é um tipo de chicote."

"Ah," eu respondi, olhando pra baixo. Me senti ingênua aqui perto desse homem que provavelmente comia meninas como eu no café da manhã.

"Hey," ele disse suavemente, levantando meu queixo com seus dedos, "Eu só quis dizer que sua voz é muito calorosa e doce, como um personagem Disney... mas posso dizer que há uma vantagem nisso. E obviamente por estar aqui, você não é tão Disney. É meio reanimador conversar com alguém que não costuma vir aqui, e mesmo assim, veste a camisa. Carne fresca é sempre atraente."

Corei e desviei meu olhar com seu último comentário, mas não antes de ver um sorriso no rosto dele. Enquanto estávamos aqui, conversando um com o outro, eu não tinha percebido que uma outra mulher tinha se juntado a nós. Sorri pra ela, mas não pude evitar me sentir intimidada. Embora essa mulher não estivesse vestida com uma roupa reveladora, ela estava deslumbrante. Cabelo vermelho brilhante em ondas, olhos azuis penetrantes e um vestido vermelho que ostentava cada curva. Ela era _Jessica Rabbit_, mas não tinha _nada_ de _Jessica Rabbit _nessa senhora.

Ela se aproximou de Edward e colocou seu braço em volta dele. Eu podia ver pendurado em sua mão o que parecia ser uma tira de couro.

"Quem é sua amiga, Eddie?" Seus olhos estavam curiosos enquanto ela me avaliava. Ela levantou seu braço do lado dele e começou a enrolar o couro em volta do pescoço dele. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu a observava apertá-lo, e segurar até o fim. _Era uma coleira._

Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto minha boca caía no chão.

"Vocês dois estão... juntos?" eu perguntei humildemente. Ela levantou um pouco o fecho e girou em volta dele enquanto contemplava a resposta.

"Juntos? Hmm," ela respondeu evasiva, e puxou a coleira dele. O pescoço dele puxou um pouco, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Eu não sabia o que fazer com a resposta que ela me deu, mas não tive tempo de considerar antes que ela falasse de novo. "Se você quiser, posso deixar você tomar as rédeas."

Eu não devia ficar chocada, mas eu estava. Aqui estava essa linda mulher, colocando uma coleira de cachorro em um homem que eu tinha conhecido há apenas cinco minutos, me dizendo que eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com ele. E ele não a contradisse.

"E-eu?" consegui falar.

"Claro, Eddie parece ter gostado de você e eu gosto de assistir. Qual o seu nome, docinho?"

"Bella," Edward respondeu por mim, ganhando um rápido puxão em seu pescoço. "Ow!"

"Eu perguntei pra _ela,_ não foi?"

"É Bella. Por favor não o machuque por minha causa."

Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso. "Querida, ele adoraria ser machucado por sua causa. Embora eu ache que ele prefira que você o machuque."

"Eu não sei o que você espera que eu faça com ele." Tantas coisas passaram por minha cabeça, pensamentos ilícitos, mas a maioria deles seria considerado 'baunilha' para essas pessoas.

"O que você quiser. Faça ele se curvar a sua vontade. Faça-o fazer suas vontades, por você."

Olhei pra ele cuidadosamente. Ele aparentemente não podia dizer nada enquanto estava nas garras dessa linda mulher. Ele podia ser meu, pelo menos por essa noite. Sorri com o pensamento de ter meu lado malvado com ele.

"Qualquer coisa que eu quiser?" Perguntei timidamente.

O sorriso dela foi deslumbrante. Olhei pra Edward e não pude avaliar sua expressão. Seu rosto estava absolutamente neutro... mas em uma inspeção mais profunda, seus olhos pareciam vidrados. Isso o estava excitando? O pensamento de _eu_ o torturando estava o excitando?

"Qualquer coisa que corresponder com as regras da masmorra – o que basicamente significa nada de sangue, e se você for usar algo como cera – troque as roupas. Eu acho que não serei a única assistindo vocês dois."

Segui seu olhar e percebi pessoas olhando com interesse e eu sabia que ela estava certa. Não pude evitar me sentir excitada com o pensamento de ser observada por estranhos. Estranhos que eu não tinha conexão, e eu poderia ser desinibida na frente deles. Então me lembrei de Alice.

"Mas e Alice –"

"Se você está preocupada que sua amiga interrompa ou assista, posso te garantir que ela está ocupada com Jasper."

"O cara loiro?"

Ela assentiu. Eu tentei trabalhar esse pensamento rapidamente na minha cabeça o mais rápido que eu podia porque eu me sentia uma idiota apenas ficando aqui. Eu sabia que não tinha obrigação de fazer nada com ele, mas eu _queria._ Tanto.

"Okay," eu disse finalmente.

"Lá vamos nós, querido." Ela soltou a coleira pra eu poder agarrar e então veio sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Não há nada mais quente do que fazê-lo implorar por isso."

A combinação de seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido com aquelas palavras praticamente me desmancharam. Peguei a coleira e olhei pra ele novamente, curiosa com sua reação. Seus olhos ainda estavam vidrados, mas agora ele estava lambendo seus lábios. Ele queria isso. Minha deusa interior saboreou com o pensamento e eu sabia que podia fazer isso.

Andei em direção a cortina pronto para seja lá o que me aguardasse e a empurrei de lado. Aqui encontrei um quarto mal iluminado. Era grande e tinha sombras suaves das pessoas que se moviam por ele. A minha direita tinha um homem amarrando uma mulher com uma corda.

Eu podia ouvir o som de tapas e palmadas, o estalo de um chicote, e uma vasta gama de brinquedos na parede. Olhei em volta e vi instantaneamente o que eu queria. Não era nenhum dessas ferramentas ou mesas, ao invés disso era uma caixa preta, aquela do tipo que os mágicos usam para se trocar dentro. Tinha uma pequena janela aberta com grades para permitir penetração de luz e os observadores, mas era privada o suficiente para que não pudessem ver tudo – e isso era exatamente o que eu queria.

O levei para a caixa e dei uma olhadela. Eu não vi ou ouvi ninguém dentro então eu abri a porta e entrei. Me virei assim que estava lá dentro e ele praticamente caiu sobre mim já que eu segurava a coleira bem apertada. Dei uma folga no couro e o disse para fechar a porta.

Respirei fundo e o olhei bem nos olhos. "Eu não sei muito sobre toda essa 'encenação' mas eu sei algumas coisas. Eu sei sobre os limites, e mesmo que eu te domine agora... eu não quero que você pense que não te respeito, mesmo se sua 'dona' anterior não respeite." Eu tirei a coleira pra mostrá-lo que eu sabia o que dizia.

Ele segurou meu olhar e se aproximou de mim. "Limites? Eles foram jogados pela janela no minuto em que te vi. Me provoque, me torture, me controle. Deus, eu vou te dar qualquer coisa que você pedir."

"E se eu apenas quiser foder com você?" eu perguntei, sem saber da minha capacidade de me concentrar em alguma outra coisa além da sensação dele dentro de mim.

Seus olhos escureceram com a dureza das minhas palavras. "Então me tome, eu sou seu."

Olhei pela janela da caixa e podia ver as pessoas observando em expectativa. Eu sabia que eles podiam ouvir nossas palavras, não estávamos sussurrando. Isso estava se tornando de mais pra mim. Olhei em volta e percebi uma trava pra janela.

"Isso fecha então as pessoas não podem ver," ele disse enquanto eu olhava de perto.

Puxei a trava e estávamos envoltos na escuridão. Eu não podia ver nada mas eu podia senti-lo a minha volta. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro almiscarado e sentir sua temperatura. Parecia tão quente ficar nessa caixa apertada, sentindo-me tão distante de tudo mas sabendo que não estava.

"Tire suas roupas. Quero sentir seu corpo," eu disse pra ele na voz mais controladora que eu podia.

Eu ouvi sua respiração prender, contudo ele não fez nenhum movimento.

"Agora!"

Fiquei surpresa e animada com a força na minha voz. Quase que imediatamente eu ouvi o barulho de suas roupas. A sala era tão pequena que seu corpo escovou no meu enquanto ele tirava sua blusa. Ele chegou ainda mais perto de mim e senti suas mãos enquanto ele desabotoava seu cinto. Eu podia sentir os dentes de seu zíper abrindo. Sua calça deslizou pelas pernas antes de cair no chão.

Senti o contorno de sua ereção através de sua cueca boxer. Eu o queria nu antes de mim.

"Isso também," eu exigi enquanto movia as mãos dele para dentro do elástico de sua cueca. O empurrei, o encostando na parede. Tirei minhas mãos dele e o firmei contra a parede enquanto ele puxava sua boxer pra baixo. Seu pau esticado contra minha barriga.

Ele estava completamente nu na minha frente, exceto pela coleira. Eu ainda não podia ver, mas eu podia sentir cada músculo de seu corpo. Eu recuei para que pudesse traçar meus dedos por seus contornos.

"Vire-se," eu ordenei. Enquanto ele virava, eu continuei meu banquete por seu corpo. Eu nunca me senti no controle antes, mas agora? Ele era meu. _Meu._

Fui até meu sutiã e peguei um preservativo que Alice tinha me dado. Eu não me sentia mais envergonhada ou tímida. Eu tinha esse homem, nesse momento.

Com suas costas virada pra mim, fiquei na ponta do pé e me pressionei contra ele para que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Quero que você coloque isso. Não vou servir você. _Você _vai _me_ servir. Você vai me foder forte. Eu quero que essa masmorra ouça os meus gritos."

Estendi minha mão em volta de seu corpo e coloquei a camisinha em sua mão. Esperei enquanto ele cuidadosamente abria a embalagem. Me afastei para que pudesse tirar meu body, sutiã, e meia arrastão. Coloquei minhas botas novamente depois de tirar a meia arrastão. A altura me fazia sentir ainda mais poderosa.

Eu estava satisfeita que ele ainda não tinha se virado. Isso era tão fodidamente quente, parecer confiante, segura de mim com esse homem ali nu e vulnerável, esperando por meu comando.

"Quero que você se vire. Sem preliminares, apenas sexo. Eu vou por minhas mãos contra a parede e eu quero você atrás de mim, eu não quero nem um centímetro de espaço entre nossos corpos. Você vai por suas mãos na parede perto das minhas e me foder até eu não agüentar mais. Nem mesmo _pense_ em gozar porque isso não é pra você."

Posicionei meu corpo, usando minhas mãos contra a parede para me dar suporte e esperei por ele me seguir. Com o seu corpo completamente contra o meu, sua mão direita na parede e a esquerda guiando seu pau para minha entrada. Mesmo me sentindo tão molhada e escorregadia, eu podia sentir cada nervo do meu corpo pular com o contato. Quando ele empurrou dentro de mim me inclinei pra ele. Ele era enorme, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

"Mais," eu gemi empurrando forte contra ele. Estendi minha mão pra trás escovando contra seu pescoço para agarrar sua coleira. Fui o suficiente para puxar contra mim sem lhe fazer mal. Ele pegou seu ritmo e estava bombeando rapidamente dentro de mim. Nossos corpos batiam um no outro enquanto ele investia cada vez mais fundo.

Puxei a coleira. "Eu disse MAIS."

Ele se afastou até que só sua cabecinha ainda estava dentro de mim e bateu dentro de meu corpo novamente com força. Aquelas sensações eram inacreditáveis. Eu não podia envolver minha cabeça em torno da cena, mas era tudo que eu conseguia pensar na minha cabeça. Ele continuava dentro e fora do meu corpo enquanto eu continuava a comandá-lo. Seu grunhido era um pouco abafado pelos puxões em sua coleira.

Eu podia sentir meu orgasmo se construindo mas precisava de algo mais para me empurrar ao topo. Afastei um pouco meu corpo para que pudesse me concentrar em meu orgasmo. Movi minha mão para meu clitóris e senti as pressões diminuindo.

"Continue," eu rosnei enquanto empurrava meu corpo de volta contra ele. Quando ele pegou o ritmo, trabalhei meus dedos ferozmente querendo tanto gozar que eu podia sentir o gosto disso. Fechei meus olhos imaginando tudo. Mesmo no escuro eu podia ver isso perfeitamente na minha mente.

Esfreguei mais rápido e mais forte com cada bombeada e senti meu corpo começar a tremer enquanto meu orgasmo chegava. Ele não diminuiu enquanto eu sentia minhas paredes convulsionar em volta dele. Através de seu ritmo constante eu senti meu corpo relaxar. Eu podia sentir o sangue pulsando por todo meu corpo. Isso era êxtase.

Seu ritmo acelerou no final do meu orgasmo e eu ouvi sua voz perto do meu ouvido.

"Posso gozar? Estou tão perto. _Por favor, deusa"_ ele resmungou.

Eu amava esse homem pedindo por sua libertação. Era tão bonitinho e eu queria dar isso a ele. _Quase._

Me afastei dele e vesti minhas roupas. Ajustei minha peruca e coloquei minha mão sobre ele para poder colocá-lo de lado. Abri a porta e me virei para ele parado atrás de mim, nu e pulsante.

"Desculpa docinho, essa noite não." Dei um sorriso pra ele e fechei a porta, ignorando a multidão de curiosos.

* * *

**N/T:** _Antes que alguém fale, eu achei essa cena de sexo não tão forte, nem mto boa, mas eu amei o cenário em si sabe, a fantasia de Alice, o jeito que Edward fica na coleira me mataram, por isso resolvi traduzí-la._

_Esse é meu presentinho pra vocês em homenagem ao dia do orgamos hehehehe (risada de diabinha), espero que vocês gostem, foi traduzida por mim e betada pela minha beta inseparável com muito carinho ok? Comentem e me digam o que acharam!_


End file.
